For the Moment
by Bluujai
Summary: Jan-Di has been waiting for Joon-Pyo for over two years now and has become lonely. Will Ji-hoo take advantage of when she has to stay in his home one night? JDxJP One sided JHxJD


**A/N: Ok sooo this is my first BOF fic ever so please go easy on me! I've been watchin k-drama a lot and I just had this random idea for one. This takes place while Jun-Pyo is away in the states in case you were wondering. Please review or give constructive criticism! **

Jan-Di toyed with her necklace as she talked on the phone with Joon-Pyo, smiling as she did so and looking at his picture. They usually talked for hours on end each night, anything and everything that happened in their day, the other would know about it that night. That was their way of making up for not seeing each other for over two years now. Jan-Di missed him terribly and the exhaustion she heard in his voice made her worry.

"Well you should have stayed," she pouted, "It sounds like you're getting sick. If you stayed I could take care of you." She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

_I know you would have, but I'll be home soon…_

Jan-Di scowled, she had heard _that _line before. Her eyebrows pushed together to where they almost formed one straight line. "I miss you," she whispered into the phone. She could feel her eyes begin to water and heard the slight tremble in her voice when she spoke.

_I miss you too, I have to go now though, I still need to catch up on some paperwork…_

Jan-Di sighed, her eyes focusing on her feet as she leaned against the wall, "Alright, make sure you get some rest, don't push yourself too hard,"

_I will, Jan-Di?_

"What?"

_I love you,_

"I love you too," She whispered as one tear escaped from her eye and fell silently down her cheek. She hung up the phone and just stood there for a moment staring at his picture and clinging to her necklace, not noticing when Ji-Hoo entered the room until she heard his voice.

"Was that Goo Joon-Pyo?" he asked, staring warily at her. She had been over at his house all afternoon studying for an exam on the anatomy of the human body they had the next day. She had been coming over more recently ever since his grandfather passed away, probably because she thought he was lonely, or that she was lonely too.

She looked up and nonchalantly wiped her tears away, smiling up at him like she was perfectly happy, "Yes, he's doing so well with his business, but that idiot isn't taking good care of himself…" she smiled a fond smile which he returned half heartedly.

"Ah! What time is it!" she franticly looked for a clock but soon remembered she was wearing a watch. It read 2:45am, "I need to get home!" She rushed towards the door but was stopped when Ji-Hoo grabbed her wristed and pulled her back.

"No, it's too late, and plus, look at the weather outside," they both turned to the window at the constant down pour of rain that had been going on for hours now. Jan-Di sighed, "What bad luck…"

"Just stay here for tonight, your room is still there," Ji-Hoo pointed to the spare room that Jan-Di spent a period of time in. He sighed remembering those days where everything was so complicated but now seemed so simple once it had passed, it gave him a headache just thinking about it though.

Jan-Di smiled up at him and bowed, "Thank you!" Ji-Hoo smiled too, a real smile, it made him feel better when she smiled like that, he rarely got to see it anymore except when she talked on the phone with Joon-Pyo or some small thing like tonight happened.

./././

Ji-Hoo slept peacefully in his bed, the constant calm sound of rain against his window deepening his slumber, even when it thundered he didn't stir. He suddenly awoke though, feeling a light weight on the spot on his bed behind him and a feather light touch on his back.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper as he felt her index finger tracing circles on his spine. He turned on his other side to be able to face her, noticing the tears in her eyes when she raised them to look at him. To say he was surprised was an understatement, of course Jan-Di had spent the night at his house multiple times, when it was late or raining like tonight, she had even lived here for a short period of time not too long ago, but she had never crawled into the same bed as Ji-Hoo before, she hardly came into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his own finger lifting to wipe away the tears that ran down her cheeks, it worried him to see her this way and as Joon-Pyo often said, it didn't suit her.

"I'm lonely," she said as he stroked her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, "Don't you feel this way too? Especially since… since grandfather died…" More tears spilled from her eyes and he pulled her close to where they lay, him holding her as she stained his shirt. He rubbed her back, waiting for her breathing to even just a bit.

"Yes," he whispered, "I'm lonely too," He felt her squeeze him tighter, "But you make me happy, so I'm not so alone." He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed, in another world in this moment they would be more than friends and instead of being lonely together, they would be in love together. But that moment has passed, and he knew that in some way it was his fault. He left her once, and even though he came back, she never did, and when he left at that airport so did their moment together.

After her breathing had evened to where it was almost normal she slowly lifted her head to look up at him and looked in his eyes cautiously as she placed a light kiss on Ji-Hoos lips. His eyes widened in shock and she continued to plant more kisses along his lips, face, and neck. When he finally became aware of the situation he quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders and stopped her, looking into her eyes in confusion.

"Goo Joon-Pyo…" was all he managed to say.

"He doesn't have to know," she whispered and took his new shock as an opportunity to break free of his grasp and plant more feverish kisses on him, her hands roamed his frozen body, hot tears falling from her face onto his. She didn't know when or how it started but she began to notice him kissing her back, she felt his hands rub along her waist and hips and soon felt a weight on top of her and realized it was him. Ji-hoo thought about how long he had wanted this, waited for this, for her. But the moment wasn't like the way he wanted. This wasn't the love he knew that she felt for his best friend and as soon as his friend came to mind he couldn't push away the hurt look he knew he would have if he knew what were happening tonight. This wasn't love she was pushing onto him, it was loneliness, and he couldn't bare that fact.

"Stop," he said as he hovered above her, both trying to catch their breath, "You don't want to do this," He held her gaze and watched as realization flickered through her eyes and then a dozen emotions starting with denial and ending on shame. New soft tears fell done her face and she looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered through her sobs, "I-I'm so, s-s-sorry." Jan-di covered her face with her hands in shame before Ji-hoo sighed and pulled her to his chest one more. He knew what she felt, shame, hopeless, helpless, heartbroken, lonely. He knew because he felt that too, because even though this was in the moment, he wanted her forever. So he held her as she sobbed until she succumbed to sleep, exhausted, and for a moment, just one moment, she was his.

**A/N: I know I'm evil doing this to poor Ji-hoo! I wanted to do a fic of them and I wanted to keep it semi canon. I know it just kind of ended too but I kind of hit a dead end and this has been on my computer for awhile… Anyways don't forget to review!**


End file.
